The Apocalypse
by Azusaz
Summary: AU: This story revolves around Natsu and Lucy. They find out that Fiore has succumbed to an unknown virus. To outrun this virus, they must survive and protect themselves from the "infected". On their journey, they come across many obstacles to surpass and it won't be easy. Rated T for Teen and M for Mature due to: intense violence, language, blood, and sexual content (romance/smut)
1. The Virus

AN: It's been nearly three years since I've last posted on fanfiction and I come back bearing more knowledge and imagination! I'm very interested into the occult and apocalypse related things, so why not create a world where our lovely Fairy Tail characters are in a world full of survival? I hope you readers enjoy this and are up for a treat!

* * *

"Lucy!" a male voice echoed throughout Lucy Heartfilia's meager apartment. The male voice kept ringing louder and louder within the blonde's ear until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked, sitting up in her bed and throwing one of her pink pillows at the pinkette. The thrown pillow appeared to show no damage to Natsu Dragneel as the object plopped onto the floor. Lucy eyed the eighteen year-old, wondering why he had a backpack slung over his shoulders. It looked stuffed … like a marshmellow when you stuffed it into a microwave on high power! The blonde raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just what are you doing in my apartment at this time!" she yelled, only to be muffled by the male's warm hand.

"Shh!" he said, putting a finger upon his lips.

"Listen, I know it's late but this is serious! Lucy, you have to believe me!"

"And why should I believe you? You've pulled way too many practical jokes on me already!" she sighed heavily.

"Listen! There's been an … evacuation. I don't know what but we have to leave Magnolia!" Natsu said, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"E-Evacuation? What's going on?" the blonde asked before she heard a scream from outside her window.

Brown orbs widened as Lucy hopped off her bed and rushed towards her living room window. Outside, a woman had fallen onto her face; she slowly got up onto her knees, only to be cautious of what was behind her. Her eyes were wide and full of tears as she tried to push herself back onto her feet; only to notice she had a sprained ankle. "No … no!" she shrieked as she heard hisses and groans coming from directly behind her. Lucy furrowed her brows as she hovered over her windowsill, what was the woman screaming about? Then it was when an odd figure appeared before the woman and a chill had run down Lucy's spine. This figure wasn't normal, it was different from anything she's ever seen before, it … it wasn't human. It didn't look human at all! Its features were perplexed, disfigured. Blotches of it's body were missing and she could've sworn it's clothing had spots of red which resembled blood.

"W-What is that?" Lucy tried to keep calm as she reached for the light switch.

"NO LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Go outside, we have to help her!" but before Lucy could burst out the door, it was already too late. The woman screamed, and the blonde knew it was from pain. Goosebumps arose from her skin as she inched towards the window, brown eyes filled with uneasiness. Outside the window, the figure had already thrown itself upon the woman and suddenly it did something Lucy never thought would ever happen to a human being; it began to feast, bite, and assault the pained woman before no more could be heard from her.

Tears welled up within the blonde's eyes as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Natsu held her from behind, calming her down by whispering sedative things into her ear. After a few minutes, Lucy held everything in and asked Natsu everything of what obstacles he had to go through to get here. It turned out that Natsu had to travel across roofs to make his way into her apartment. He explained how his TV had suddenly come on with an emergency broadcast; as he closed the curtains to the apartment window he turned on Lucy's TV and pointed to it.

"As we thought, the virus had spread vastly within Fiore. It had started within the northwest and has somehow hastily made its way within the southeast." the news anchor was a man wearing a formal suit, standing in front of a burning building. Screams and shouts could be heard from the TV, catching the cameraman's attention as he turned the camera towards his left. Hissing and growling could be heard from a group of people who were on the ground; they screamed and kicked as few masses were on top of them, scratching and trying to bite at their flesh. The shot dragged itself onto the news anchorman who seemed wide-eyed as beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"A-As you can see, the virus has affected half of the human population and-"

"What are you doing here? It isn't safe, you have to evacuate this place immediate-" a policeman had invited himself onto the camera only to stare wide eyed at another direction, he grabbed his gun as figures from behind the anchorman had appeared and had thrown themselves over the anchorman, policeman, and cameraman. Hisses mixed with screams had escaped from Lucy's TV as blood splattered over the camera lens. Then, the TV screen had gone black making the small-scaled apartment dark again.

"You see Lucy? We have to leave, we need to find some place safe!" Natsu said as he looked Lucy in the eyes and nodded.

"R-Right! I'll get my things and we'll get the hell outta here!" and immediately the blonde had sprinted towards her wardrobe, grabbing a backpack from under her pile of clothes. Unzipping the pink backpack she inserted dark washed skinny jeans and a blue plaid shirt. Dropping the bag onto the floor, she grabbed some skinny jeans and a denim shirt and rushed towards the bathroom. After two minutes, she rushed out of the bathroom wearing the clothes she once held and continued to fill her bag with a few belongings: a journal with a pen, a comb, and some granola bars. Lucy inhaled and exhaled the scent of her home; the smell of lumber had made her nostalgic in a way before she turned to Natsu.

"I'm ready."


	2. Safe

AN: Welcome back! Did you enjoy the first chapter of The Apocalypse? If so, continue to read and reviews would be great! I love reading reviews as much as the next writer does. (:

* * *

**Last time on The Apocalypse**: "No … no!" she shrieked as she heard hisses and groans coming from directly behind her. This figure wasn't normal, it was different from anything she's ever seen before, it … it wasn't human. It didn't look human at all! Its features were perplexed, disfigured. Blotches of it's body were missing and she could've sworn it's clothing had spots of red which resembled blood.

"W-What is that?" Lucy tried to keep calm as she reached for the light switch.

"A-As you can see, the virus has affected half of the human population and-"

"What are you doing here? It isn't safe, you have to evacuate this place immediate-" hisses mixed with screams had escaped from Lucy's TV as blood splattered over the camera lens. Then, the TV screen had gone black making the small-scaled apartment dark again. "You see Lucy? We have to leave, we need to find some place safe!" Natsu said as he looked Lucy in the eyes and nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Footprints trailed off towards the exit of the southeastern town of Magnolia, Fiore. Lucy Heartfilia was still wistful of having to leave her apartment and many of her belongings behind. Her grip tightened on the straps of her backpack and surprisingly she packed lightweight compared to her best friend Natsu Dragneel. Brown orbs looked up ahead of the dirt road as her legs began to tremble.

"Ne, where are we going?" she asked the pinkette.

"Off to Hargeon Town, I heard that's where people who aren't infected are supposed to go. They'll protect us, they have quarantine zones and will make sure to pick off any infected." he replied, glancing towards the blonde as he gave his trademark toothy smile.

"I'll keep us safe Luce, I promise!"

A sigh of relief escaped Lucy's lungs as a small smile spread across her lips. She's never felt so relieved like this before, wasn't it weird? The blonde has never experienced something like this before and for once she hadn't a clue of what was to come her way. If anything, when they get to the town of the sea she'll make sure to get information about this "infection" as much as she could. Suddenly, screams from ahead were sounded closer and closer; it made both Natsu and Lucy's eyes wide with fear.

Natsu looked from left to right, only the wilderness was between them. His large hand grabbed onto Lucy's wrist and ran towards their right, within the brush. "Hide and stay quiet! Don't attract anything towards our direction." he hissed as the two had secluded themselves behind some bushes. The screams had sounded closer now as gunshots rang throughout the air, ringing the eardrums of both. "Stop running, dammit!" a male voice yelled as a sound of a machine had buzzed closer and closer. Natsu's brows furrowed in curiosity as he lifted up his head a bit, only to gulp as his green eyes caught view of a large tank. The male voice had lead on top of the tank and it seemed to belong to a broad and buff figure; he wore piercings all of his face and nothing but dark ripped up clothing. His hair looked long, rough, and dark as he fired his assault rifle at a small group of young adult-teens.

"What in the world…" Lucy whispered shakily as she covered her mouth with one of her hands. "Gihehe! This is really fun, too bad you won't last long in this world!" the male on top of the truck had cackled, only to be interrupted by a static-like voice coming from his waist. The piercings on his face had opened tiny holes as his brows furrowed, "Tch, what do you want?" he growled. "No time to fool around, Gajeel! Take out the infected and come back to Hargeon Town where it's safe!" a woman's voice replied. "I got it, whatever." Gajeel said, reloading the magazines in his gun before aiming at the group of teens in front of him.

"Bye-bye!" he laughed as gunshots rang throughout the air, causing Lucy to curl into a ball and cover both her ears. Natsu wrapped his arms around the blonde and shut his eyes. _Make it stop_, he pleaded. The gunshots rang out for a while until it stopped. "Alright, that's all the infected." Gajeel said as he tapped the shoulder of his gun on top of the tank, "Let's go back!" he shouted as the tank had taken a three-sixty degree turn and headed back down the road it came from. Natsu and Lucy stood up, only to gasp at the fallen bodies before them.

The pinkette had walked towards the bodies, pink brows furrowed as his hands tightened into fists. "Why did he do this…?" he growled as his teeth grit together. Anger bubbled up within the male's body until Lucy's voice had snapped him back into reality. "Natsu! Look." the blonde was kneeled before the bodies, pointing at one of them.

"It looks like there's bite marks all over this woman's body." she said.

"What?" Natsu gasped as he looked at the other fallen bodies.

"There's more on another one here … do you think that Gajeel guy killed them because they were bitten?" Lucy looked up to meet Natsu's dark green eyes.

Natsu didn't want to believe it, but it seemed to be the case. He nodded in response to the blonde before he smelled the stench of blood and flesh spread through the air. He covered his nose and gagged, falling onto his knees as he puked onto the dirt road. "Natsu!" Lucy cried as she rushed towards the pinkette to rub his back, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Natsu nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. For some reason he always had a stronger sense of smell than anyone else he's met before, and right now it wasn't the best gift in the world. Suddenly, hisses mixed with groans had alerted Lucy's ears as she felt the serge of terror run through her. It sounded from the trail they took from Magnolia and immediately she brought Natsu back onto his feet.

"Natsu, we have to go!" she exclaimed, smacking his cheeks lightly to get him focused. "Ugh … r-right." he replied as Lucy took his hand and began to sprint down the road.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't scavenge them?" a teen with shoulder-length blue hair and hazel eyes exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to scavenge any infected, you shrimp! One of them could've bit me!" Gajeel Redfox growled, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he leaned against a structure pole.

"Well whatever they are, we're running low on supplies! We can't fund a majority of the survivors we're sheltering right now!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

Gajeel sighed before ruffling the hazel eyed woman's hair, "I got it, okay? I won't make the same mistake next time." his red eyes looked the other way in embarrassment. "Gajeel…" the woman smiled before a knock on the office door sounded.

"Levy, looks like we need your help in the control room." a teen with short white hair said. Levy McGarden turned around and smiled, "Right! I'll be right there Lisanna!" the blue haired teen replied. Lisanna Strauss smiled before closing the door to Levy's office room.

"Are you going to stay here or come with me?" Levy asked Gajeel as she raised a brow before leaving the room.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, shrimp." Gajeel scoffed as he followed Levy towards the control room.

"Ah, Levy. You're here." a scarlet haired woman said, spinning her chair around to smile.

"I'm here! What did you and Lisanna need help with, Erza?" Levy asked.

Erza Scarlet crossed one of her legs over the other before she gave the blunette a slip of paper. "It looks like your plan of fishing for food from Hargeon's harbor was a success, half of the survivors we collected happen to have a capability to fish." the scarlet haired teen smiled. Levy examined the slip of paper handed to her, which read:

Fish x 68

Octopus x 14

Eel x 2

Clams/Muscles x 100

Total: 184

"Although, it won't be enough to feed just everyone. We'll have to make rations and I'm afraid that won't be able to satisfy anyone…" Lisanna frowned before one of the monitors before her had a caution sign appear. "Shit…" Erza hissed, turning her chair around to face the many buttons of the controls.

"Erza?" Levy asked worriedly.

"It looks like more than we hoped for…" the scarlet haired teen whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" Gajeel asked in curiosity as he stepped in front of the monitors.

"Looks like there were people from all over Fiore who knew about this place and we can't accept more than half of them!" Erza exclaimed, bringing her hands to her head in frustration.

A static-like voice had come from Erza's waist and she unclipped the device from her belt, a wocky tocky. "What's your status?" she asked the person on the other line of the tocky. "We have bad news, there's way too many people wanting to get in! Hey, get back! Or I'll shoot you!" the male voice at the end of the line shouted. Erza's eyes widened, "DO NOT SHOOT! THERE ARE WOMAN AND CHILDREN OUT THERE!" she growled. She stood up from her chair and looked at the monitors, there were indeed more children than men outside that gate.

Although, it didn't seem like the soldier Erza was once talking to didn't follow her orders. The sub-machine gun the other soldier held had fired it up in the air, causing the crowd of survivors to duck and cry in terror. Although, two people stood out from the others as her brown eyes widened.

"Is that…?" Levy whispered before tears welled up within her eyes.

"It's them!" Lisanna said.

"Gajeel, Levy! Hurry we have to get to the front gates! Lisanna, stay here and keep monitoring!" Erza exclaimed as she dashed out of the control room outside of the office building.

* * *

"I said stay back or I'll shoot your fucking brains off!" a soldier shouted from a platform on top of the gate.

"And I said to let us in before I kick this stupid ass gate down!" Natsu Dragneel roared as his foot was stamped on the rusted gate leading into Hargeon Town.

"Natsu, stop!" Lucy Heartfilia cried as she tried to tug her best friend back in tow.

"Stop it, Lucy!" the pinkette yelled as he began to kick the rusted gate with all his might.

"Alright, kid! You're asking for it!" the soldier wearing a gas mask said, cocking his gun and aiming at Natsu's head.

"STOP!" Lucy cried only to hear gunshots ring throughout the air, causing her to immediately lose her balance and fall onto the ground. Tears welled up within the blonde's eyes as Natsu's body had enveloped hers.

"N-Natsu…?" Lucy whispered as she felt her heart race.

"I'm okay, Luce." he whispered within her ear, only to feel relief overcome Lucy's body. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she buried her face into his chest. "You idiot…" she whispered.

"E-Erza!" the soldier who fired his gun exclaimed as his gun had been pointed up in the air just in time instead of at the survivors outside of the gate.

"That's enough." the scarlet haired woman growled as she took away the soldiers gun before she pointed it at his head and glared. "You're being de-ranked, soldier! How about you take care of burning the dead bodies of the infected as your new job? I'm sure you'll like to smell the rotting flesh and the blood, won't you?" she hissed before the soldier had fallen onto his knees and began to sob.

"But … it was just an accident." he cried before officers of Hargeon had taken him away. Erza let out a sigh of relief as she stared down at the survivors before her.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" Levy's excited voice rang out as the gate opened for Levy to exit. Lucy's eyes widened as she recognized that high-pitched voice and immediately Natsu and Lucy had stood up. "Levy-chan…!" the blonde cried as she ran towards her long lost friend and hugged her tightly. Natsu only smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Natsu!" Erza called out, grabbing the pinkette's attention. The gun she held was leaning against her shoulder as she gave him a nod. It earned Erza the trademark toothy smile from him as Levy led them and all the survivors inside.

"Welcome to Hargeon."


	3. Reunited Causes Risks (Contains NALI)

AN: I'm getting stuck at certain parts of where I'd like to take the characters next. Anyway, how are you guys enjoying the story? Favorites and reviews would be greatly appreciated! If I get enough I'll respond to them within the future, but for now let's see where The Apocalypse takes us. :3

* * *

Lisanna Strauss bit her lower lip. Blue eyes scanned at the monitors before her in the control room, her grip tightened against the armchair of her seat. There were a total of ten monitors; all cameras within Hargeon Town were located in very important spots. She glanced from one monitor to the next looking for any signs of suspicion. This was her job, monitoring the town as a watcher. It's been two weeks since Natsu and Lucy were welcomed into town. To be honest, she felt safer in a minor control room than outside of the building itself.

Suddenly, a large hand had grabbed her forearm then feeling hot breath blow against the side of her neck as she felt a tongue lick her skin. A small scream escaped the white haired woman's mouth as she closed her eyes and tried to push whatever figure away from her body. Then a male laugh escaped the figure's lips. As Lisanna opened her eyes, a sigh of relief escaped from her. "Natsu!" she cried, lightly punching the pinkette on the arm.

"I can't believe you fell for it, Lisanna! You thought I was going to bite you!" he chuckled before ruffling the woman's white hair.

"It isn't funny! I had a pocket knife in my back pocket, I could've stabbed you in the head!" Lisanna yelled before wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Wait—are you crying? Lisanna, don't cry! I didn't mean for you to cry!" Natsu exclaimed, not knowing what to do.

Lisanna stood up, white brows furrowing before she hugged Natsu tightly and buried her face into his chest. "I thought you … you were dead. I tried looking for you and-" she mumbled before looking up to meet his dark green eyes. Natsu's eyes widened before they softened, his right hand cupped her soft cheek and stroked it with his finger. "I'm not ready to die yet, Lisanna." he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. A knock at the door sounded and immediately the two broke apart.

Gajeel Redfox had come in and per usual he was grumpy. "How about you two stop trying to make out and get ready for the tour?" he hissed as he left the control room. Lisanna's face had gone red before awkwardly coughing, "We should follow what he said, come on I know where they are." she smiled, grabbing Natsu by the wrist and leading him outside of the office building.

Outside of the office building Gajeel, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, and Lucy Heartfilia were going over things over a clipboard. "Ah, you two are finally here." Erza smiled before adjusting her red plaid shirt. She gave the clipboard to Natsu and on the clipboard was a piece of paper with writing on it. The pinkette raised a brow as he awkwardly held it in his hand. Lisanna hovered above the clipboard as she read.

"Barriers?" Natsu asked before the group had began to walk.

"Let's catch up, come on!" Lisanna said as she took Natsu by the hand and began to sprint towards the group.

* * *

The group entered a warehouse where a loud buzzing sound had run through Lucy's ears. The blonde pressed behind her ears as the sound was a bit uncomfortable for her hearing. Inside the warehouse were high bay lights hanging off the ceiling. Beams and vents were connected from one side of the warehouse to another to keep the roof stable and for air to flow through. In the middle of it all was a gigantic generator as it accelerated slowly.

"Here we have a generator, this allows us to have power. Recently, the power had become out of order so it took us awhile to fix this one. It's the only power station we have in the city and what's worse is that it only grants half the city electricity." Erza sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Why does the town only have one generator?" Lucy asked as she looked at the generator and examined it from a fair distance.

"Hargeon actually has four, but the other three are on the outskirts of town. And it's too much of a risk. None of us can go out without worrying about who will keep things in order around here." Levy sighed, leaning against the guardrail to the generator.

"But everything seems fine around here! I thought the council sent the government in charge of this place, to keep things in order?" Natsu asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, and the government who used to run this place got too fucking lazy and made Erza the head of Hargeon. Damn slobs are too busy worrying about keeping themselves alive more than anyone else. They shit their pants if they see any infected and run away." Gajeel spat as he leaned against a support pole.

"It's true, they made us the leaders of this town and they haven't been helping besides sitting around at the gate and making sure no one goes in or out." Lisanna sighed as she combed her hair back with her fingers.

Natsu looked at Lucy and from the looks of it his eyebrows furrowed slightly in worry. "Maybe I can go out and turn back on all three!" he said surprising the whole group. Each exchanged worried looks as Gajeel walked towards the male and grabbed him by the collar.

"Are you fucking crazy? It's been a few weeks and there's already been too many infected walking around, you're a goner if you go out there by yourself!" Gajeel growled.

"Well who else would go and turn on those fucking generators, huh?! You said it, the soldiers out there sitting on their asses aren't going to do a thing about it!" Natsu growled before Gajeel shoved him.

"You don't understand what the infected do to you." Gajeel spat before he brushed against the pinkette's shoulder and walked towards the exit, "Are we going onto the next spot or no?" he asked before he walked out.

* * *

"So…what exactly do the infected do to you?" Lucy asked as the group kept on walking.

"If you get scratched or bitten, you're a goner." Gajeel replied.

"And what's worse is that you turn into one of them overnight if you do." Levy added.

"They haven't found a cure yet?" Lucy asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Not any goddamn clues either." Gajeel said.

"O-Oh…" Lucy mumbled.

The group walked around the perimeter of Hargeon Town. "Since they rushed this, they divided the town and the outside by large crates full of nothing. But since the council gave most of the supplies to the people up north they thought we could handle ourselves and stop sending us supplies." Erza sighed as she came to a stop at a barbed wire fence. Natsu and Lucy stared in awe at how tall the fence was; it looked like a fence fit to keep things from coming in or out, it sure wasn't worth climbing over. "As you can see, we didn't have enough crates to cover this spot. Instead we had to use barbed wire fences and it won't last for long. We tried contacting the council but our radio signals aren't reaching them at all." the scarlet haired woman said.

"That's ridiculous." Natsu said through grit teeth before they moved on.

"If we could, we'd send a group out to scavenge for anything like that. But like I said, the soldiers won't do shit." Gajeel said.

"But wouldn't anything like a bear or anything like that topple the fence?" Lucy asked worriedly as she looked at the fence become smaller and smaller as it vanished from her view.

"Don't worry! We actually have people who check the fence for anything suspicious. If there's any infected or large animals trying to get in they kill them right away!" Levy smiled, wrapping her arm around Lucy's.

A relief came over Lucy but she still didn't feel safe knowing that a mere fence was a barrier for half the town. The group walked towards the middle of town and stopped in front of a large high school. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and had the same anxious expressions.

"We're not going back to be educated about this shit right?" Natsu asked worriedly, nervous about going back into school. Lisanna giggled as she stood in front of the entrance of Hargeon High School. "This is where we house the survivors! Well, recently we've had too much of them so we house half down at the middle school." Lisanna replied, putting her hands behind her back before opening one of the double doors and urging everyone inside. Once inside, the halls were empty. Though, people were inside old classrooms sleeping, eating, or entertaining themselves.

"Why are they secluded in there?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Oh, they choose to be. They're still in shock about what's happening to the world right now." Gajeel scoffed.

"O-Oh…" Lucy stuttered.

Upstairs, the group notices a man holding a messenger bag filled with square shaped green cards. He takes a few cards and shoves it into a little pocket nailed to the wall beside a classroom door; he repeats this for each one. "Are those food stamps?" Natsu raised a brow as the man went on with his business. "Sort of like that, they're called ration cards. They allow you a limited amount of supplies you need to survive like food, clothes, stuff like that." Lisanna replied. "I can't believe we're making a living like this…" Lucy said in awe.

"Well, we're running out of supplies quicker this way. Sheltering survivors is actually causing us a hard time." Lisanna frowned.

"Lisanna's right, we're so busy trying to keep them alive we barely have anything leftover for ourselves…" Erza replied before she turned around to face the rest of the group.

"Let's go back to the office building and head to the meeting room, I want to discuss something."

* * *

"You want to what?!" Lisanna shrieked as she shot up from her chair, slamming her hands onto the round wooden table.

"I said I liked where Natsu was going about fixing the three generators outside of town, it could probably help us out a lot more than we thought." Erza said calmly, crossing one of her legs over the other.

"But that's insane! Who knows what's waiting out there for us! We could get killed!" Levy cried.

"We only have two tanks and we've already used up too much juice, we won't have protection." Gajeel added.

"Like I said, it's okay if I just go! I'm fast and I can just turn on the generators and hurry back into town!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, I'm not allowing it!" Lucy argued as she looked at Natsu with intense eyes, "We've already made it this far Natsu, we're safe here. It's like you said." she whispered.

"I mean if anything we should make the soldiers do it, they're not doing anything productive!" Lisanna said, causing an outburst within the meeting room.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted causing the room to become quiet. "Half the town doesn't have power, that means no light. No light means we can't see at night and that includes more danger to us all. What if infected slip in without us noticing and we wake up to a massacre?" no one in the room responded, so the scarlet haired woman continued, "We don't have much supplies left and with no one making any supply runs we're not going to last long; especially without power. So it's either we risk our asses trying or we die not doing shit. Now who's in?" she hissed as she stood up.

"I'll go." Natsu said immediately as he stood up.

"I-I will too." Lucy stood up.

"I guess you can count my ass in." Gajeel responded as he stood up.

"Good, good. I think they will need me here so I think I'll find a fourth person for you guys to take in. You leave in five days, try to find supplies from this building; we barely use anything in it besides the control room. But don't try going into our rooms and taking anything, got it?" Erza said as everyone agreed. Lisanna had a worried look on her face and gazed at Natsu for the longest of time. "But it won't be safe! How do we know that only four people can turn on three generators in time?" the white haired woman asked worriedly.

"We have to take risks Lisanna…" Levy mumbled in a sad tone as she looked her in the eye. Blue eyes widened as Lisanna looked away.

"We haven't sent people on a supply run in a long time, Lisanna! You have to take the risk." Erza said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we come back safe and sound." Natsu assured Lisanna.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Lisanna paced back and forth in her room. You could tell it used to be an office by the desk sitting in the corner of the room along with file cabinets here and there. Knocking against the door to her room alerted the white haired woman as she fixed up her hair and adjusted her outfit. "C-Come in!" she said hearing the door as it creaks open.

"Hey, it's me." Natsu said closing the door behind him.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be packing for your … run?" Lisanna turned around to face the window.

"Look, I know it's something you don't want me or the others to do but I just—"

"You want to keep this place safe." she finished the pinkette's sentence.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed.

"I understand, Natsu. But it's just…" Lisanna sighed frustratingly combing her short hair back with her fingers.

"Just what?" he asked.

Tears began to well within the woman's eyes as she turned around and buried her face into the pinkette's sun was beginning to set as the lighting had set a mood within the room. "Lisanna? Why are you crying? Don't cry! Everything's going to be alright—hey!" Natsu gripped the sides of her arms as the two split apart, green eyes looking into blue, "Look at me, I assure you I'll keep you safe. I'll keep us all safe… okay? Why are you so caught up on not letting me go on this run?" he whispered softly. Lisanna couldn't stop the tears, she couldn't.

"They…they never came back. Before Erza found me, I was in the cabin with Elf-neechan and Mira-nee. We were going to wait it out, this outbreak. But we realized we were so low on supplies that Elf-nee wanted to go look for some but Mira-nee didn't want him to go by himself … so she went with him. They said they'd be back by nightfall and they never came back. So I figured they…!" before Lisanna could say anything a finger had laid upon her plump soft lips. Natsu looked at her with soft eyes, his lips quivered as he laid his forehead against her's. "It's hard … I know, I'm so sorry Lisanna. I should've looked for you the second I got Lucy, but it was too late. I figured—" he wrapped his arms around Lisanna tightly and rocked back and forth.

"It's okay…I know Lucy means a lot to you. She's your best friend, you need to keep her safe. She's closer to you than I am and I want you two to keep a close bond." Lisanna said as she wrapped her arms around the pinkette's neck and smiled, "But … there's something I've wanted to let you know for a long time now, I want you to know this before you go…" she whispered as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Natsu's.

Natsu's eyes were wide and surprised, though his cheeks became pink as his grip tightened around Lisanna. Their lips didn't pull away from each other until a minute later as they pulled away. "Lisanna…" Natsu whispered as he pressed his lips against the woman's forehead. "Natsu I—I've loved you for so long now and I thought I should let you know that. Just in case something happens to you on the supply run I just … I want—mmph!" Natsu's lips muffled Lisanna's words as he passionately kissed her, picking her up by the waist and wrapping her legs around his hips. His hands firmly pressed against her exposed thighs as he walked over behind the office desk, which revealed a small mattress bed where Lisanna had slept before.

[ **WARNING: There is a NALI LEMON further ahead, reading ahead means you are reading sexual content also known as smut.** ]

The pinkette kneeled down and laid Lisanna on her back as he pinned her down and passionately kissed her lips. It eventually turned into a full make out session as Natsu slipped his tongue into her mouth and fought for dominance. The two broke away for air as Lisanna stared into Natsu's dark green eyes. "Oh Natsu." she smiled, smothering her fingers into his soft spikey hair, "I'm so happy right now." she whispered bringing her forehead against his. Natsu smiled happy to hear that coming from someone he cared about.

"Lisanna, can I tell you something?" he asked.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"I love you." he showed his trademark toothy grin before going down towards her neck and pecking at it with his lips.

Lisanna let a few little moans escape her lips as Natsu's tongue traced her collarbone. His hands roamed her sides before feeling the end of the woman's shirt slightly go up revealing her light skin. He rolled up her shirt little by little before coming across her pale brown bra, fingertips slid beneath as he looked into blue eyes. "Can I…?" he asked softly. "Yes, you may do as you wish." Lisanna whispered as he lifted the bra above her breasts and felt her mounds. They felt soft and fit perfectly in his hand as he massaged it; he brought his head down as his mouth captured one of the two pink buds lying on top of the mounds.

A moan escaped Lisanna's lips as her hands were all over Natsu's head. Her slim body squirmed underneath his broad figure, her legs trapped in-between his. "Natsu…mmph!" Lisanna moaned as the pink-haired teen teethed and tugged lightly at her nipples. Ignoring Lisanna's voice he kept going, kissing and licking spots all over her torso before going down just above her waist. His hands picked at the buttons of her shorts before slipping them down her legs bit-by-bit, licking and sucking as he went.

Under the woman's shorts revealed peach laced panties, as his hand traveled in-between her thighs Lisanna squeaked. "Lisanna?" Natsu looked up at the woman he loved, taking away his hand, "If you don't want to do this that's completely fine—"

"I want to!" she implied, taking his hand and placing it on top of her v-line.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's just that … it's my first time."

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Natsu assured, kissing the white haired woman for the last time before he slid down the soaking fabric of her panties. His hands went in-between Lisanna's thighs, spreading them apart to reveal her womanhood. Licking his lips in a sensual manner, the pinkette lowered his head as his lips met his lover's inner thighs; kissing them generously. Sighs released from Lisanna's lips as her eyes closed before suddenly gasping and looking down. Natsu had immediately kissed closer and closer to the woman's vulva and soon his lips had soon touched them, her womanhood. Natsu's arms locked themselves around Lisanna's waist as his hands interlaced with each other on top of her belly.

"Mmmh…" Lisanna moaned as her body relaxed. Natsu had then captured her clitoris with his mouth; he began to suck and slightly pull, earning more moans from his lover. His tongue then licked from the bottom to the top of her lips, causing Lisanna to shiver. Natsu's fingers then spread apart her lips, staring at the pinkness of her insides before he kissed it. He licked and sucked before he stuck his tongue into her hole and it immediately made Lisanna squirm around. Although, Natsu held her into place as he locked her into position and continued eating her out, smirking during the process.

Pulling away, he licked his lips clean before hovering above Lisanna once again. He pressed his lips against her ear and nibbled onto her earlobe. "You taste amazing, you know that?" he whispered into her ear in an enticing manner. Lisanna arched her back as she bit her lower lip, "Natsu … more." she begged. Natsu stopped nibbling at her ear and looked her in the eyes, a sexy smile spread across his lips. His warm hand shifted back towards her inner thighs, "More?" he asked bringing Lisanna's body closer to his as his teeth bit down onto his lower lip. "Y-Yes…" the woman replied before capturing her lips with his and rocking her hips in a circular motion, urging for the pinkette to continue his process.

Natsu then slipped his middle finger into Lisanna, beginning to rapidly finger her. Moans echoed throughout the room before footsteps sounded down the hall. Natsu realized this and instantly his lips met Lisanna's, muffling out her arousing moans. The pinkette slipped in another finger into Lisanna, causing her hands to slip under his shirt and scratch his back. Natsu hissed at the small stings coming from his back, but he liked it. The footsteps sounded louder and louder until eventually the footsteps passed the room and soon faded away.

"M-More…" Lisanna begged brushing her knee against Natsu's rock hard erection. Natsu groaned as he bit his lower lip, dark green eyes staring into blue as he smirked. "Okay, sexy. But you have to do a favor for me first." he said as he locked lips with hers and then pressed his lips against her ear, "Get on your knees and suck my cock." he commanded.

Lisanna's cheeks turned a scarlet red as she closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Y-You want me to what?" she asked before air escaped her lungs as her back arched. Natsu's lips contacted with the skin of her neck, his hot breath purposely blew against it. "I. Want. You. To. Suck. Me." he said in between kisses before licking at her collarbone. Lisanna's moans were music to his ears and he became delighted once she sat up and pushed over to allow the pinkette room to lie down.

Lisanna then sat on top of Natsu's legs, unbuttoning his cargo pants and pulling them off. What was left was the stupid fabric covering his manhood but from the looks of it the platinum haired woman could tell he was hard as rock. Before taking off those red boxers, Lisanna decided to have a little fun with her Natsu. The woman hovered above him and crashed her lips onto his, licking his bottom lip then slowly slipping in her tongue without asking for entrance. They fought for dominance and while doing so Lisanna had begun to grind against Natsu. Her womanhood was just on top of his length, though with the fabric blocking the two from connecting it gave a perfect amount of pleasure and teasing combined. Moans and groans filled the room as Lisanna began to grind harder into him as she continued to fight for dominance.

Lisanna began to kiss the corners of his mouth, down his jawline and neck, all the way down towards his v-line. She stopped there as she pulled down Natsu's boxers slowly, revealing his hard length. Her eyes widened as she eyed the thing, which was supposed to go inside of her? But one thing did go through her mind: It looked fucking delicious. Her hand wrapped around the base of Natsu's length, slowly moving her hand up and down with a good grip. The groans coming from the pinkette gave her a sign that she was actually doing it right, so she continued.

"Baby, suck on it. Please." Natsu pleaded, causing something inside of Lisanna to spark. She obeyed the order as her mouth opened and enveloped half of the pinkette's member and began to suck softly. Her tongue licked around his head as she sucked on it at the same time, her head began bobbing up and down. Natsu's hand rested on top of Lisanna's head, fingers grabbing onto her white hair to keep from getting it in the way. "That's right baby … keep sucking it." He urged before feeling his whole entire cock being enveloped into Lisanna's mouth, he realized he was being deep-throated. "Ugh…fuck! Lisanna I'm going to—" and immediately he felt it, ejaculating into the woman's mouth as semen escaped from the little slit at the top of his head.

Lisanna pulled her head away, somehow containing all the white gooey goodness inside of her mouth and swallowing it whole. It turned on Natsu way too much to see someone like her enjoy tasting his sperm that much. At the corner of her mouth were some leftovers in which she immediately licked away before locking her lips onto Natsu's. This time this kiss became more aggressive as the pinkette tugged at Lisanna's lower lip with his teeth and gently pulled, then sucking on her tongue. He wrapped his arms around her body before rolling on top, smirking doing so. "You're such a good girl." he said kissing her forehead as he stroked his cock in front of his lover.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Lisanna only smiled as she opened her legs wide, spreading her lips apart, "I've always been ready for you."

Natsu positioned himself in front of Lisanna as he wrapped her long legs around his waist. Slowly, he entered the tip of his cock in-between her lips and suddenly Lisanna's hands gripped his shoulders tightly. "I-It hurts Natsu…!" she cried, digging her nails into his shirt. "I know, I know. I'm sorry … it's going to hurt for a bit. I'll make it go away soon, I promise." Natsu whispered as he kissed Lisanna on the forehead. The pinkette waited a few seconds as he slowly entered inside of her more, cringing and groaning as he did. She was so tight and hot it made him ache.

"You can move now." Lisanna encouraged as she arched her lower body towards him. Natsu nodded as he pressed his lips against hers, now beginning to move inside of her. Moans and groans filled the room as Natsu continued to thrust himself into her. The pace began to go fast and deep, his upper body pressed against Lisanna's as his breathing blew against her neck. "Fuck, you're so tight…" he groaned as his hand went to fondle her breast. Lisanna's head arched back as she moaned, moving her hips in sync with his. Eventually, the pinkette slammed into the woman so hard that a scream of pleasure escaped her lips. "Natsu, I think I'm going to—mmmmh!" Lisanna moaned as her back arched and her body tightened around Natsu's length as a surge of pleasure ran through her body.

"Fuck!" Natsu growled as his head fell back from how tight she was. That feeling he got inside of himself knew that it was time. He pulled out his cock and started to stroke it, positioning himself above Lisanna's breasts. "You feel so fucking good, you know that?" he said smirking before biting his lower lip as he felt himself about to cum. His hand stroked himself faster and faster and eventually his head fell back as a groan escaped his lips one last time, his semen spewing all over Lisanna's breasts. The pinkette then felt a wave of fatigue overcome his body as he fell onto the mattress right beside Lisanna.

His arm pulled her body closer to his, the two sharing a kiss one last time. "I love you." Natsu whispered into Lisanna's ear.

"I love you too." Lisanna smiled.

Natsu covered the large thin blanket over the two as they realized it was already dusk. The opportunity to sleep together was given to them as eyes closed and dreamland awaited both of them.

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling sticky and oily as he rubbed his face with his hands. His dark green eyes cracked open just enough to see that head of white hair. A smile spread across his lips as they contacted with Lisanna's forehead. For the second time he stepped into this place, he was happy. Before him, Lisanna stirred awake. "Good morning!" she chirped, snuggling against his broad chest. "Mornin'." he sighed happily, stroking her soft cheek.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you found your way here."

"I'm glad too."

Lisanna and Natsu shared a kiss before a moment of silence had passed them. Pulling away, Lisanna bit her lower lip as she sat up. Natsu raised a brow as he too sat up, eyeing of what the white haired woman wore. Her coffee brown shirt was off centered as the sleeve fell off her shoulder, her bra strap had revealed itself. Feminine fingers twiddled with themselves as she looked into those green eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You can't be mad, okay?" she said.

"Okay?" Natsu assured.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Usually a promise was a promise from Natsu. Lisanna held her breath before looking him in the eyes, "I want to go on the supply run with you." she mumbled.

"WHAT?"

Lisanna jumped at how loud Natsu became as blue eyes glossed. "I can't stand not knowing if you're safe or not. I can't forgive myself for letting you go so easily and I—"

"Lisanna. I can't let you go, it's too dangerous! I can't forgive myself for being selfish and letting you come along with me so we can be together." Natsu said as he held her arms in his hands.

"No! I'll be on my guard, I swear! Please, let me go with you! I'll cry myself to sleep not knowing what's happening to you when you're gone." she cried.

"Lisanna I—"

"I can't let the same thing happen to you like it did to Elf-nee and Mira-nee! Please…" tears streamed down Lisanna's cheeks as she buried her face into Natsu's chest.

Natsu felt his heart drop feeling guilt overcome him. How could he be so stupid to not realize that Lisanna had been through so much already? His arms encased her as his chin rested on top of her head. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, stroking her short hair repeatedly. A few moments passed and they stayed in that position for what felt like forever. They pulled away from each other and immediately Natsu put a grip onto Lisanna's shoulders, intensely looking at her.

"You have to promise me…" he whispered, "you always have to be by my side and in my sight." green eyes looking into blue. Lisanna nodded placing her hands on top of Natsu's,

"I promise."

* * *

AN: I think I focused too much on Lisanna on this one, but I think it's a good thing. It gives depth to the characters, I actually like where this is going! Sorry for those who don't like NALI but I thought the two needed more love. Keep reading on to see where the story goes, I assure you it'll get good! Reviews would be lovely, by the way. (:

P.S. I know I suck at writing smut.


End file.
